Take to the Skies
Take to the Skies (Llévalo a los Cielos en español) es una serie de acción creada por el escritor de Ride the Wind Mallory. Trama Stormur y Henrik Limelight van a un lugar que se conoce como La Zona, que en realidad es un templo localizado en un lugar llamado Ithaka, ciudad en la que habitó una civilización que fue destruida por un individuo que tenía el poder concedido por un ser místico conocido como Ser Celestial, quien concede un deseo a cualquiera que logre pedirlo, este Ser Celestial sólo aparece cuando la luna se alinea con un artefacto que hay en el templo. Pero ellos no saben que tras el deseo se encuentran muchas personas, entre ellas sus enemigos, los Blue Statues conformados por Shikari, Tame, Lyla y Faux. Personajes La serie contará con una poca cantidad de personajes, los cuales son: * Shikari "Agent Blue" Dressner: Presonaje principal de la serie, tiene una personalidad bastante agresiva con cualquiera, independiente si es su amigo o familiar, siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin importar el costo, pero a pesar de todo, sabe tomar el crédito que le corresponde. * Tame Devendorf: Novia de Shikari, al contrario que él, ella es muy amable. Se preocupa mucho cuando un ser querido está en peligro. * Lyla Gallagher: Amiga de Tame, es bastante odiada por Shikari y viceversa, pero cuando se trata de una misión, siempre dejan de lado ese odio, aunque es raro que ella le de instrucciones a Shikari, pues él cree que ella lo hace para deshacerse de él. * Faux Hunter: Amigo de Shikari, normalmente lo ayuda con las misiones. Ni se toma nada con seriedad, lo que hace que Shikari lo insulte y lo force a seguir. * Stormur Lifelight: Antagonista principal de la serie, su objetivo principal es conseguir el poder del ser celestial, aniquilando a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. * Henrik Lifelight: Hermano y compañero de Stormur, muy pocas veces suele llevar la contraria a su hermano a pesar de depender de él la mayoría de las veces. Episodios La serie, por el título y el nombre de los episodios, está basada en el álbum Take to the Skies de la banda Enter Shikari. Los episodios que se tienen planeados son los siguientes: #Stand Your Ground; This Is an Ancient Land #Enter Shikari #Mothership #Anything Can Happen in the Next Half Hour #Interlude 1 #Labyrinth #No Sssweat #Today Won't Go Down in History #Interlude 2 #Return to Energiser #Interlude 3 #Sorry, You're Not a Winner #Interlude 4 #Jonny Sniper #Adieu #OK. Tiem for Plan B #Closing Curiosidades * La trama de la serie comparte similitudes en la trama con el videojuego Borderlands y las letras de las canciones del álbum anteriormente mencionado. * Los nombres y apellidos de los personajes, al igual que varias localizaciones, vienen de varios músicos y composiciones de los mismos, esta costumbre fue tomada de Dan. A continuación se mencionan: ** La ubicación Ithaka es tomada de la tercera parte de The Futurescope Trilogy de la banda Weezer, esta lleva por nombre Return to Ithaka, del mismo modo, es una isla que pertenece al territorio griego. ** El nombre de "Shikari Dressner" es una combinación de la palabra Shikari, tomada del nombre de la banda Enter Shikari -que en hindú quiere decir "cazador"-; y Dressner, el cual es el apellido de los hermanos Bryce y Aaron, ambos guitarristas de la banda The National. Su sobrenombre Agent Blue es tomado del nombre de una banda del mismo nombre. ** El nombre de "Tame Devendorf" es una combinación de la palabra Tame, tomada de la banda Tame Impala; y Devendorf, que es el apellido de los hermanos Scott y Bryan, bajista y baterista de la banda The National. ** El nombre de "Lyla Gallagher" proviene de la canción Lyla de la banda Oasis, y Gallagher es el apellido de los hermanos Liam y Noel, lideres de la misma. ** El nombre de "Faux Hunter" proviene de la canción ...Generation of Faux-Romantics de la banda Los Campesinos! y Hunter, el cual, específicamente, es el apellido del DJ Andy Hunter. ** El nombre de "Stormur Lifelight" viene de los nombres de dos canciones, la primera es Stormur de la banda Sigur Rós, y la segunda es Lifelight de Andy Hunter. ** El nombre de "Henrik Lifelight" viene del guitarrista de la banda Kashmir cuyo nombre es Henrik Lindstrand. Categoría:Series